worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Raoul ÇaRoule
Raoul ÇaRoule is a French rally car that competed in the World Grand Prix. Since his debut appearance in Cars 2, Raoul has made many other appearances, making him a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series. History ''Cars 2'' at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix]]In Cars 2, Raoul ÇaRoule was seen catching up in the dirt section in Tokyo. He was also seen passing Francesco Bernoulli by using the same skill that Lightning McQueen used to pass him. Raoul ÇaRoule is one of the racecars who did not have their motor explode in any of the races. However, in the Porto Corsa race, he crashes into Miguel Camino and Max Schnell along with Rip Clutchgoneski. In Porto Corsa, he was seen in last place for most of the time. Raoul ÇaRoule also appears in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix race, admiring the crowd with Rip Clutchgoneski. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Raoul is a playable character that is unlocked at the beginning of the game. He is a light weight that focuses on speed more than power. ''Disney Infinity'' Raoul makes a cameo in Disney Infinity, on a picture in Ramone's House of Body Art. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Raoul is an unlockable playable character, unlocked once all of his stickers are earned by Shu Todoroki. His building, Raoul's Pit, is also unlocked at the same point he is. Raoul also has three additional paint jobs, Vive le France, French Flag, and ICE, all of which can be unlocked by earning the appropriate amount of stickers. Raoul's races take place on Raoul's Track, and his opponents include Fillmore, Neon DJ, Flo, Jet-Black SnotRod, Mater the Greater Tow Mater, Spanish Flag Miguel Camino, Carnaval Carla Veloso, and Holley Shiftwell. General information Physical appearance Raoul is a 1999 Citroën C4 World Rally Car., based on Sebastien Loeb's Citroën C4 Hymotion4 WRC.﻿ During the production of the film, Citroën contacted Pixar complaining Raoul looked too much like their hatchback. Character art director Jay Shuster had to make a diagram of the character pointing out all the differences, and how the cars weren't the same. He has a top speed of 124.3 mph, with a zero-70 of 5.5 seconds. His engine type is a 1.6 liter turbocharger 4-cylinder. He has a horsepower of 300, with an all wheel drive. He is painted in the French national colors, blue, white and red, with the letters "GRC", an allusion to the WRC, the World Rally Championship, written in blue across the white column. He has chrome rims, in which some spokes are painted red. Written on his tires is the phrase "Rouler Vite", which translates to "Roll Fast" in French, or more in context, "Drive Fast". A smaller inscription reads P210/70R18 99S. Personality and traits Raoul is humble and confident out on the track, and remains friendly to other racers and cars off the track. While he races, Raoul has an enthusiastic attitude, often shouting words of accomplishment out loud. Powers and abilities Raoul is one of the most talented French rally cars in the world, and as such, was invited to the World Grand Prix to compete against ten of the other greatest champions around the globe. Cars 2: The Video Game reveals that he is a lightweight racer, and has little physical power, but he makes up for that with his incredible speed. Official profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Raoul ÇaRoule, also known as the World's Greatest Rally Car, was born in Alsace, France. A restless soul, Raoul joined the famous Cirque du Voiture French circus where he learned Gymkhana – a graceful, drift-filled motorsport that taught him pinpoint timing and an unparalleled ability to navigate tricky courses with ease. He's the first car to ever win nine consecutive rallies. Raoul is confident he can use his rally experience to pull ahead of his fellow World Grand Prix racers during the three courses' touchy dirt sections, especially with his fans in the stands waving banners that read, "ÇaRoule Ca-Rules!" ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"Known as the "World's Greatest Rally Car", Raoul was born in Alsace, France. While touring with the French circus he learned Gymkhana - a graceful, dirt-filled motorsport that taught him pinpoint timing and unparalleled ability on the track curves." *Stats **Weight class: Light **Speed: 80 **Power: 20 Appearances *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Raoul ÇaRoule. Quotes *"All systems go!" - Cars 2: The Video Game & Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Yes!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *''"Arrêtez! Arrêtez! Stop! Stop!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"My speed is frightning! I know!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' Names in other languages Trivia * A French version exists in which Raoul ÇaRoule replaces Jeff Gorvette as the car Lightning McQueen meets at the World Grand Prix welcome party along with Lewis Hamilton. However, most French releases apparently use the original scene with Jeff Gorvette. The French rally racer character in Cars 2 (that ended as Raoul ÇaRoule in the final film) was first supposed to be a female car, named Michèle, in allusion to Michèle Mouton, that finished second in 1982 in WRC. After the character was changed to a Sebastien Loeb-inspired racer, he was first named Sebastien. *Raoul's last name, ÇaRoule, literally means in French "It Rolls", which could be translated more in context as "to go fast." *One of his pitties is named E. Manual Maniez and his crew chief is Bruno Motoreau. *His hauler is named Andre, who never appeared in the movie, but has been released as a Stunt Racers playset. de:Raoul CaRoule pl:Raoul Farafura pt-br:Raoul Ligerrô ru:Рауль Заруль Category:Characters Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Disney Infinity Category:Racing cars Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:France Category:Male characters Category:Male Racers